new beginning ( falling, death ,resurrection)
by paola.aqua7
Summary: AU in the invasion. What if Leo turn off his phone when he saw his missing calls? What if shredder didn't knew where the turtles where and throw Leo to the sewers so he could die ? What if his brothers left without him? What if this female mutant found him?and took care of him? This is the story of Leonardo,his family,and his new friends, trying to survive the invasion .Pleased r&r
1. Chapter 1

_**me- hola! This is my first English AND au story so is not gonna be perfect . This story pop in my mind when I was thinking on what was gonna happen in return to new york and then POWWWWW. please don't judge me-**_

_**Leo eating popcorn- who is ? ,they don't even know you- eats one popcorn**_

_**Me- ...eh ..eh.. BUT THEY WILL!-**_

_**Leo- when ?- eats another popcorn**_

_**Me- ..eh .ehh_-Raph putted his Hand on my mouth**_

_**Raph- let's just go to the story-**_

_**I try to say-remember when Leo checked his t-phone and he had like 42 missed calls ,well in this story he turn off his t-phone ,and you get the idea- but comes out like- hember ween piopio ajnfjjfkfikd ekle**_

* * *

He was loosing. Leo got out of the water and lay down on the cold floor breathing heavily.

Shedder noticed he was tired. He then said - now you may finish him- . A moment later ,rhazar fishface an tigerclaw run to punch the turtle one by one,but although he was tired, Leo was still fighting . When he finally finish them ,shredder jump next to him and scratch him with his claws making Leo fall unconsions to the ground.

Rahzar looked down at the helpless turtle and then looked at his master- what do we do with him?-

Shedder ,still not looking at rhazar, answered- toss him to the sewers , I want to teach those turtles a lesson- he said in a deep cold voice . With no hesitation they did , they toss him to the sewers waters and left.

As Leo was going deep in the water he was thinking about his family like he was about to die , he was thinking on how he fought with donnie instead of trusting him,that he complain about mikey ,and the many times he had a fought with raph and of course he was thinking about karai ,how he didn't save her ,he didn't stop her.

Finally, He touched the ground . He was going to drown if he stay there. Deep in his thoughts he could hear master splinter- Leonardo ,listen to me don't give up ,not when your family needs you!,Leonardo!- this made Leo react , he swim to the surface and reach for the limit ,he climbed up and let himself fall to the ground .As he choked the water out, he could feel his damage throat and a huge pain in his knee ,it hurt so bad that he fainted and stay knowing that he didnt protect his brothers .He layed down there for several hours.

Later, a certain female mutant poped out of the water carrying a certain mutante rat . She poked him to see if he was alive , and thankfully he was. She turned away to go but something stop her , and she knew who he was .

\- _leonardo?-_ he looked hurt , she ccouldn't leave him but she knew she couldn't stay because of splinter. So she carry him away from the ninja master and turned to her human form .

FAR FAR AWAY FROM NEW YORK

The three turtles an 3 humams were in some hippi car ? Driving away from their home, their faces in sadness and disappoinment . April was looking down at her father who was deeply injured .

\- i can' t believe we leave leo and master splinter - said mikey burring his face on his hands. Raph was angry instead of sad , he too , had been beaten up . In he other hand , donatello was checking Mr. Kirby.

April tried to change the subject by talking to casey- what about your dad and sister ?-( seriously dude you had to remind him?)

Casey didn't look at her , he just continued driving- so were are we going-?-he finally said

April turn her head to that floor, nothing was going right

BACK TO NEW WORK

He woke up ,he openned his eyes but couldn't move .He groaned in pain as he tried to get up . He was laying on a soft bed that he had never been in , he tried to figure out were he was but he couldn't see clearly. Surprisely he hear a soft voice saying his name

-_leo-he knew that voice _anywhere, but it was different. And he knew why the figure move to his side

\- karai. - he whisper her name as he tried to see her face - karai...- he said as his body relaxed and he fell asleep.

* * *

_**me - so did you like it ? Hated? Love it? Well put Your reactions on the reviews-**_

_**Mikey reads a paper - we accept good comments ,bad comments ,tomatasos, did you like it , bad wordsss not to much... Wait guys what are tomatasos? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**me-I'm really sorry about the time and all but the STAAR test is coming in four weeks , and this is my second year in USA, so I'm under preasure , but I'm gonna make this chapter for you guys, and yes about the first chapter that's never gonna happen again. ?AND THANK YOU FOR LOOKING AT THIS STORY.**_

_**Nope tmnt doesn't belong to me. ...for now?**_

* * *

Leo woke up again , but this time he felt better . He sat _up_ and realize that he was in the same bed ._so it wasn't a dream. _he was covered in bandages in his leg. He tried to get up ,but he had a huge pain in the knee that make him shake and fall on his face .He wanted to scream of the pain but there was an immense pain on the throat that stopped him.

He looked up to see a huge red and grey room, the lights were off and it was cold. Where was he? . He picked himself up by dragging himself to the bed , he tried to look for exits , but he was tired, until he saw another bed that was occupied next to his.

_Master splinter._

He forced himself to move as far as he could to his master, trying to forget about the pain. Relief got to Leo when he saw his father breathe, then again he searched for exits , the 2 windows he spotted were closed with wood tables.

After a few minutes he finally saw a door, but he was to far away, but he had to try. He let himself fall on the floor and he dragged his body with his hands to the door ,he sat up next to it and try to kicked. Bad idea. Punched, more pain. He was weak.

He tried many times more, but he was only hurting himself, until he fall asleep. ... again.

* * *

There she was. On the rooftops in the night trying to find something useful , and trying not to be seen. She knew that if the kraang catch her she would be normal again, but that means to go back to the shredder . She rather be a freak than going back to him.

But right now she was focusing in Leo, and what happened to him. _maybe I can find his brothers. S_he thought. Her scaly body reach a dead ally and saw a bunch of persons hiding, mostly teenagers. She stop and looked down to see what was happening.

-If we stay they are gonna find us! - they were arguing

-We have to stay safe_-the teacher was cut off, it may have been a field lesson

-IS THIS STAYING SAFE - the girl who was arguing, no less than thirteen, pointed to mutant people who where walking like zombies on the Road.

Karai knew this was the kraang, is that what happened to Leonardo? . She moved on;She was mad. All this happening and she couldn't do anything. From the top, she saw a drugstore, and kraangs near.

Exactly what she needed.

* * *

Leo was still next to the door, shaking in cold and fear. His arms were hugging his knees . A few hot tears came out of his eyes because of the pain, yet he was sleeping and dreaming . And although he was dying, in his dreams there was peace and it was quite confusing at the voice that was calling his name. He didn't knew who it was, but he did knew it was a girl. The voice had a very little Mexican accent as he could verily notice.

His dreams were interrupted by another girl's voice, this time the voice was like a snake. This was driving him crazy.

_wait, snake?..._he knew what this meant, he tried to say something but he couldn't. He tried to move too but it was in vane. _what the_ oh no... _He realized.

_oh no. _she had that feeling too. She dragged him with her tail to the bed. He was cold. She put her ear on his chest to realize that his breathing was slow. She turn to her "human" form and put some blankets she found on him to keep him warm, then she stared at him with pity eyes. She put her hand on his right cheek and then without noticing , she started to cry, getting into her knees and crying by his side. _what happened to you? ._

_2 weeks LATER( Nope I'm not trying to rush is just part of the story)_

_Karai's POV_

_Leo is getting better ad I could see ,though my father woke up so much earlier. I'm trying to keep my distance from him and leave enough food for them. I went out of my lair in Coney island. I was staying there because not many kraang went there,nor Shredder_

As I reached the city, I could hear kraang weapons shooting ,not far enough. I turned to my almost human form to squeeze into the alleys and see what is happening. The field trip guys were getting trap They are ALWAYS getting trapped. I'm getting used to their screams, though they were annoying.

A girl (the one who is ALWAYS arguing the teachers) was getting Chased by two kraangs. She was a mess. Then the kraangs got her by the side of the front building and pointed at her a gun with mutagen. I had enough. I was going in, but a flying stick hit the kraang, who turned into the stick direction.

-hey _tipejos! -_ the Hispanic girl said as she got a knife out._was she stupid?_

I got in as I turned to my snake form a bite the arms of the kraang. I spin and hit the other one with my tail. Easy as that. I turned to see both girls, the skinny white one was looking at me with fear, the Hispanic one was on the floor half sitting and a hand covering her right eye. I hit her eye with my tail. She looked at me with surprise.

The other girl got her in her feet- we have to get to the others- I turned to leave and I hear- thanks-

I went as fast as I can to the department where Leo and splinter is. Is almost to the end of the city. When I got there I climbed to the top open window to have a clear view to Leo' s bed. I could see he is breathing now.

-he is getting better- I gasped as I heard my father' s voice- he woke up this morning asking for you-

I did not look up at him neither I breathe, it helps to not be hungry. I took a big breathe and got in ,I stood next to the bed, near splinter, still not looking at him, with my head down. I stood there until I felt arms surround me, I couldn't resist to return the embrace. I rest my head down in my father's chest.

-..karai- the voice was weak. She turned to see Leo, with his eyes verily open, he was smiling and I returned the smile.

Then I heard a shoot , not a kraang' s, just a normal gun, it made me gasp. I swallow. _rat...no not again._I ran away from them to not show my hunger . I got away from the building and stopped angryly at the edge of a rooftop. I hated myself, hated this. I got focus and started looking for my brothers. They are near, they have to be near

* * *

**_me- two weeks until STAAR. HELP ME !- I get into my knees_**

**_Leo with his endless popcorn- you're such a baby-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-I'm****_ mad at nickelodeon-_**

**_Leo -everybody is -_**

**_me exploting -I mean they captured karai leave her out then returned her evil-_**

**_leo -I know right?-_**

**_Karai in the back -you know I'm here righ?_- she's interrupted by my anger_**

_**me - AND then Leo fighting karai like she was his enemy!.AND THEN COPYING NINJA ASSASIN IN THE HEALING THING .THATS MESS UP !-**_

_**Leo -I know right?-**_

_**April -and put her kissing Casey -**_

_**Leo -I know rig_ wait what ?-**_

_**April nervous-oh you didn't know -**_

_**karai throws her hands up -thank you red , now he's gonna hate me to dead**_

_**raph -Leo are you serious?!- crosses his arms -is in every YouTube video-**_

_**Leo -WHAT!?- sees the video and turns red -CASEY !-**_

_**Me -lo perdimos- put my hand on caseys shoulder-good luck amigo-**_

_**After everybody leaves I see the video -I SHIP IT!-**_

Karai was on her human body sitting on a roof thinking . After days of searching , she didn't found the turtles . Her toughs were interrupted by a low voice .

Leo -it will start snowing ... You can catch a cold - ( really ?) he said a little nervous and worried .after a few days in bed , he started feeling better ,and started walking with a help of a stick

Karai didn't look at him . She just stared at the far ground .

Leo walked slowly and sat down next to her .his knee hurt in the process which made karai jump at his groan and stared at him

Leo -is ok is ok - he tried to calm her down as he made a chuckle . Although she didn't talk , he liked their 'conversations'. After a while , he stared blankly at th ground - when is this going to end ?-

then they heard a scream

karai got in her feet and stared at the direction of the sound .leo looked at her and said-I will go with you -

she looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder ,looked at him for a moment ,she shook her head before running into the heard of the scream.

Leo thinking - it has to be my voice right ? I mean who is gonna put attention on me when they are thinking I finally hit puberty !-

Karai's pov

i turned into my snake form while I watched from the top . 1 boy , a mutated girl , 3 krangs .this was going to be easy .I sneaked into the darkness while I waited for the moment .

-dalila!-screamed the boy at the mutated girl . He turned to the krangs ,he knew he was going to be next,so he close his eyes accep_ arg I hate this moments .

before the krang shoot the mutagen to the kid ,i jump myself to the krang and bite off its arm . I got his waist by my tail and launch him to the others . I turned to the kid who was on the floor looking at me and whispering something . he wanted to say something else but I was already on the run in the rooftops .

NO POV

Leo was still on the rooftop waiting for karai .He was looking at the ground when a though got in his head like a sharp pain , his brothers ; He couldn't understand what happened To them . He got up trying To Shake the feelings looking at the dark and Cold sky ._it's getting late ,_he though . At this time master splinter . Would be metitating ( how do you spell That ?) Maybe he won't get mad at him if he get in the apartment .but then he looked at the rooftops near him.

_i should just check, _he thought. He had to be crazy to do this.

BACK TO KARAI

As usual she sneaked in the windows of shredder' s lair . Shredder was on his' throne' screaming at fish face and at rhazar. _he needs a hobby, _she thought. Most of the talking was about finding her and the turtles. Destroy, attack, no mercy. She almost fell asleep hearing this, but then stockmen came in with tigerclaw at his side.

-Masster- the fly begin-I have found a way to gettete karai back - this interested both karai and shredder

-Talk- shredder demanded

-I haven't found a wayss to get her to humann but we could control her-

Tiger claw added- he just needs certain chemicals-

Outside, karai couldn't believe it. Control her? . Shredder must be mad or mess up to do that,._but he is the shredder._

She had to get out of there, and she did, still thinking on what might happen. She tried to focus on another thing like the boy, the mutated girl, Leonardo. Leonardo? .

_Leonardo! _that idiot is stupid enough to wait for her.

Quickly, she slide her body to the rooftop she left him .

WITH LEONARDO

The cold was getting stronger and the snow was heavier. He could barely hear his own breathing. The pain everywhere was making him weaker every second. His Hand holding the stick struggled making him fall on his knees and causing him pain. He gave up and let everything go. The last thing he saw was snow before blacking out.

NEAR THAT ROOFTOP (too many transitions ?)

The girl didn't care if she was freezing to death( actually that's what she wanted) She was mad at herself. Of course it was all her fault, but at the same time she was sad and traumatized. Well,you don't see every day a girl shooting herself with a gun.

-_tenia que decirle (_**_I had to tell her! )-_**she said sarcastically. She was walking in the streets, like if no krang was gonna see her.- and how did she even got the gun ?!-her winnning was interrupted by some kraang noises .

Her eyes narrowed as she heard them . She looked around To Finder some place To hide until she looked up

_bingo_

* * *

**me - TAN TAN TAN . Is the girl gonna Find leo ? What does she does ? What Will happen? When am i gonna stop asking questions you alredy know the answer? _-leo interrumps me by chasing casey**

**leo - I'M GONNA KILL YOU ! -**

**me - oh yeah, spanish or other language Will be in italics and the traducción will. Be in parenthesis _**_**espérate no lo mates leo (**_**wait leo don't kill him )**


	4. Part one: FALLING

**_me- hey! Long time no see. Anyways I tried to update when a new eepisode appeared but .August 2nd so I gave up- _**

**_Raph- when areyou gonna put us in the story? -_**

**_Me Putting my glasses and looking at a paper- well,according to this within the woods will start in two months so,there's your answer- _**

**_ Leo- wait a second, if they didn't found me, why on earth will they leave? !-_**

**_Me in my batman voice- cause. ..oh crap I missed that-normal voice- ...hmmm mm Leo we already talked about true facts but negatives - _**

**_Donnie- nah! Your story is fine. And is getting more intense when everyone gets in the past_-_**

**_Everyone- shush! !-_**

**_Me- well let's begin. .o yeah. _**

**_I Harry potter: ok the girl is supposed to be me cause I don't want to make all a life that fits perfectly with all this story and this part of it which is called_ Wait where is the sign board? -_**

**_Out of nowhere a giant sign appears and it said" part one falling "_**

**_Me- there you go. I don't own tmnt ,but if I did I would_ - the singboard falls crushing me_**

* * *

There she was, carrying a unknown mutant to a building that looked like a drugstore.

-_me arrepentire de esto (_I will regret this) -she said as she closed the door.

\- i'm here _cuatro- _Then out of nowhere a gray cat appeared and stared for a moment, then at the turtle. she sigh and looked at the turtle on the floor and started to examine his face.

_does he have any eyes? ,_she thought. She only saw his blue bandana covering part of his face.

-mmmmmmm- she thought as she saw his twin katanas on his back .she carefully took one trying not to wake him up and stare at it.

She laugh , point the katana to the cat and said- _ccuatro, _I'm your father- she laughed harder. Slowly waking up Leo with the sound, which scared the girl making her hit him with a fry pan that was near her.

She stood shocked for a while -_y so lo mate ?(_did I kill him? ) then she heard a groan and it was not from the turtle.

The noise came from the hallway, it was soft and it said- Paola, where are you? -

The girl or Paola looked at and whispered- look what you did! -then looked at the dark hallway- wait don't walk. I'm coming Jake! -she called as she went through the messy hallway.

Then she returned with a boy who had had a hand on her shoulder. He had messy red hair and really pale green eyes, more taller than her and skinnier.(need more oc' s. :p )

He called- aren't we supposed to move from building now? -

She looked over the turtle on the floor- we had a little problem-

He raised an eyebrow- does it smell like fish? - This made Her eyes widened- I don't smell anything-

He rolled his eyes- I'm blind not stupid-

She Focus her eyes on the turtle- well. ...

Karai's pov

_baka baka baka oroka oroka. __what was he thinking? ,_I shouldn't had let him there. I can't loose another person in my life. I can't.

The sun was raising and the snowstorm was decreasing. I had searched the whole night on the whole city and I could only find he was using to walk ,and it was near the place I didn't searched.

_shredder' s lair._

_-sooooo _you want to keep him here until he wakes up, you can correct me if I'm wrong-

She grunted at his indirect disapproval- he's a giant turtle with swords! It isn't weird for you? Oh! Maybe he knows something about the terminator pinkie brain squash-!-

He rolled his pale eyes and searched for her voice- you don't even know what you're talking about- before he could Finnish she reached for his shoulders and started shaking him

-THEY ARE BRAINS ,BRAINS !- the shouting made her Mexican accent notice. She let go and put her hand on her forehead- if only you can see them_ -

-BUT I **CAN'T! **-he screamed. She didn't blame him ;he was born blind. He never saw , and never will see.

She sighed and whispered- I know- she punched his arm in a nicely way- _no te apachurres (_don't get mad)

But their little argument was interrupted by the groans of a sleepy samurai, which caught the teenagers attention.

Jake was now worrying- please tell me he is not waking up-

She struggled- he's not waking up-

Leo slowly opened his eyes and closed them quickly at seeing the bright light that was on top of him. He sat straight and suddenly felt a bruise on the right side of his forehead.

_where am I? ,_he thought. He opened his eyes again and saw something he didn't expected. A_ Drugstore? ._

he looked for his stick to get up, but of course he didn't found it so he reached for one on his katanas to replace it. However he was missing one. _oh no. _

He looked behind him and saw two teenagers with open mouth. The boy wasn't actually looking at him, but the girl was. And surely she was holding the missing katana.

-ok this is a dream ok? I'm mister imaginary turtle. ...so we're gonna calm down okay? -Leo clearly didn't know what to do

-he talks- the tall white boy whispered scared. On the other hand ,the girl looked confused- and he thinks we're five years old- she replied

Leo couldn't believe it. Was the invasion that bad that these teens weren't scared of him at all. He looked worried at the girl who was holding his katana- ok let's make a deal I'll get out of here if you give me that-

The girl looked at him at the eyes- I'll give you this if you tell me why you were _rana muerta (_looking dead) 20 minutes ago-

Leo looked confused at the girl the lifted his eyes at the other teen, who with the silence understood. -she's Hispanic- He thought it for a moment, where was he, what was he doing until it all came back to his mind. Snowstorm ,searching ,karai.

-I have to get out of here- he tried to get up but the girl stopped him

-Is to late -she pointed at the Windows where pink lasers were noticeable on the othestreet

-they got here-

* * *

**_me- hi guys! Ok so it looks like they got into trouble. Anyway I saw the clip from turtles in time and I already love renet-_**

**_Leo-her attitude reminds me of someone who can be irresponsible- everyone looks at me _**

**_Me- who would be? Hehe. In other news thanks to all who like and follow this story I really appreciate. Gracias! _**


	5. Is only the beginning

**_me- what's up? Sorry for the wait. I mean llike I just got into school and I had to do a lot of homework. I mean injustice! ._**

**_Leo- you 're in eight grade now, is normal- _**

**_Me- I mean no joke, we have no RECESS. I MEAN NO RECESSES- _**

**_LEO -STOP SAYING'I I MEAN ' -_**

**_ME -NO YOUSTOP -_**

**_LEO -STOP WHAT ?-_**

**_ME -TRYING TO SAVE KARAI BUT ALWAYS FAILING! -_**

**_Leo gets silent and says -whatever- _**

**_Me- that's how you shut a man up-_**

**_Also to metro mania: I really am thinking about it, I just have to look at my time _**

**_I don't own Nickelodeon or tmnt. But if they are watching this. What in the heavens name you did to karai? !_**

* * *

the girl- did I forgot to mention that they were following me when I found him? - they let themselves fall on the floor to protect themselves from the krangs blast. Leo groaned for the rush and the girl noticed.

The boy sounded bitter- is anything else I need to know? !-he tried to listen to his own voice, but the blasting was to loud.

The girl replied sarcastically- yes, they were following me, your sister kill herself, and I got a b on English- more blasts- _te dijo mas? _! -

_what kind of people are these,_Leo thought. He called- there's not time for fighting- he looks at the girl- is there any other exit? -she immediately pointed to the dark corridor.

The boy asked-Paola, you have been near balaceras ,what do we do? !-

She didn't left Leo's eye for a moment and then answered-step one we need to know what are they looking for-

Leo shook his head- no you guys go to the exit, I'll distract the_ - she interrupted

-hey! I risked my life for you. If I wanted to see you dead, I would have leave you there, but I didn't . You're hurt. Now appreciate what I did and listen- her voice sounded quite familiar ,but he didn't know from where. She gave him his katana, and he replied by putting it away. She smiled.

The krangs got more closer. They finally could hear- the krangs is aware the one know as the turtle is there -

She got serious- step two, - she looked at Leo's katanas then said- do you have a star? -Leo looked confused-_Tu Eres UN ninja (_you are a ninja) right? -he understood right away. ...maybe. He got on his knees, trying to forget the pain, and looked through the broken window. 4Krangs.

_seriously? ,_he thought. Last month he was fighting a whole invasion and now, four krangs? . He felt pathetic. He aimed at the heads of the droids and watched them fall. Absolutely pathetic.

The two teens got up. The girl open mouthed, and the boy still trying to know what was happening- did he destroyed them? - he asked

Paola looked down at the turtle, who got his katana out and used it as his old stick and got up . He finally study her. He was a little taller than her ,she had tan skin, Brown hair and eyes. Little moles in her face. _totally Mexican. _and her face was a little dirty. to tell me how you found me-

She sighed- ok, but let's get out of here-

TIME SKIP (hey! In the movies it looks awesome)

-ok so I was walking and the the pink terminator things showed up, I went to the rooftops and found you there _ya! - _They were sitting but now on a different building. A library.

-They are called the krangs, they are dangerous- Leo cannot believed that he was doing this. _maybe karai is looking for me, _his thoughts were interrupted by a sarcastic comment.

\- _si, Ya nos dimos cuenta -(_yes, we can see that)

The boy spoke- do you know them then?-

Leo looked confused- this isn't the first time they tried to get the city if you remember last year-

-we are from Texas, this was supposed to be a field lesson, but I think most of the student are dead or are monsters now- He finished lowering his head

Leo panicked- dead? -

The girl met his eyes and didn't blink- we were in the buses when it happened, the boys bus was in front of us. We heard a scream and then cars started crashing into us. The boys bus flipped. Everyone started running, a few of of the boys survived. I just saved Jake but Jack...-

Leo tried to know how she felt- how they died?-

This time the boy responded- my twin brother broke his neck at the impact or that's what they told me. .-

The girl continued- others just couldn't take it, an example is his sister- she looked to the boy- she killed herself 2 week's ago- her eyes were burning now, she finally blinked.

Leo didn't want to leave them. Not like this. But he had to get back. -I'm sorry. ..I have to get back before something happens-

He got up and used his katana to walk. He got to the door trying not to look at their eyes. Before he went he whispered- thanks-

_I promise, _he close the door. _I promise I will end this_

_FLASHBACK _

_Paola never felt this cold. Actually, this was the first time she saw snow in a decade. The girl in the other seat noticed this. _

_-are you col d? -_

_Paola turned to the window she saw little snowflakes on it- a little bit- to her surprise, the girl laughed- what? - _

_-your accent- Paola rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the window. Her eyes began to close but something she her kept her awake. _

_A scream. She thought it was her imagination, but then other girls looked at the window,trying to find the sound. Another one. She started to get a bad feeling but then it happened. _

_CRASH !_

_It was fast but low at the same time. They crashed into the boys bus, witch was in front on didn't have any seatbelt so she fell down in he face. She opened her eyes and saw everything blurry. Where Were her glasses. She tried to look for them but all the girl from the bus started running to the exit, stepping on her. She finally got up and looked for the exit . She turned to the left and saw that the bus driver had his head down and blood in his nose. _

_She quickly got out and saw the boys bus. It was completely crashed. A couple of boys got out and started yelling something. _

_-dude Jack is dead, he's (bad word with f) dead! - Paola felt a twist in her stomach when she hear this. She runned to the bus and saw a white boy with red head on the floor. His eyes were open, reveling a pale green color . She felt on her knees and closed them gently. _

_-is someone here ?- she recognized that voice .Jake. ..._

_She got up and looked for him. _

**_sup fellas. Sorry for the wait, but here you have it. Remember the shot on chapter 2 ,well that's the bullet the girl used to kill herself. _**

**_If you thought this was intense,well my friend. ...is only the beginning. _**


	6. The vision

**_me- is it me or three was a promo that shredder was stabbing splinter? -_**

**_Donnie- like you said" there was" -_**

**_Me- anyway amazing episode Nick finally you do something good . But I'm gonna miss the evil karai- _**

**_Everyone looks at me _**

**_Me- hey! She was awesome- _**

**_I don't own tmnt _**

Leo was in the apartment door, searching the courage to open it and face his master.

-come on Leo, you have a broken leg he is not gonna do nothing-

_karai _

He slowly opened the door, trying not to make any sound. Each step hurt but it was worth it.

_karai karai _

-Leonardo- he immediately hear his voice ;his heart twisted. He expected a punch, a kick. .,or at least a slap, but all he got was a hug from his beloved master. His father.

_karai, karai, karai _

All he could do was drip his sword and hug back.

_Karai, karai karai karai_

-my son- they parted-explain-

_karai karai karai! _

-I would like to explain everything master splinter, but. ...-

KARAI KARAI !

-has karai, if any chance, been here? -his face was full with hope. And not hope to get the whisper of her name go away. He had hope that she'll be ok (ohhhh! I'm a poet! )

His father raise a brow- not quite-

The hope fell . He turned around quickly, but a hand in his shoulder pulled him before he could ran to the door- Leonardo, you're still injured. Karai is strong enough . She will be fine. -

-but sensei...-

-enough! .you need to rest I will look for karai tomorrow- his father put his Hands on his back. and turned around and started to walk. He was right. His legs were shaking and his head was sweating cold.

He got his sword and started to walk.

At the library

Paola' s pov

I waited until Jake fell asleep. I took my sweater off and used it as a blanked to keep him warm. I kissed the top of his head, got my backpack and turned to leave. I closed the door and started to walk on the sidewalk. I never knew why we got out of group. Mainly it was surviving.

I heard a can of side sound and I turned around quickly. I was my cat. I rolled my eyes and let him follow me. I was going to the bus to search for ny glasses. Is been more than a month and I already had a fever.

The cat got to my side and said- yo-

-yo-

His eyes got bigger as he looped at me- man you look pretty bad-

-so you talk now? -

He closed his eyes and started to laugh- haha! A talking cat .I can't imagen it. Haha! Must be the fever-

-oh, ok- there was a long moment of silence as we keep walking.I don't wanted to talk, all these streets made me have had horrible memories.

-so are you gonna tell him? -

I looked confused- tell what? -

-why his sister killed herself-

I stopped walking, and so did my heart. Then everything came back. ...

_she was there, in front of me pointing a gun towards my head. She was shaking and her hair was covering her face. Everyone was around us, not knowing what to do. _

_-Jane think about this- I remember it was hard to talk- doing this is not gonna bring Jack back- _

_She spit while she talked- it was all your fault. -her eyes looked deadly, like nothing else was behind _

_-Jane. .. don't. ...be like. ...your father_-she interrupted _

_-you have no right to talked about him! -she was mad now. I was scared_

_\- think about Your mom, Jane -somebody tried to say. -she just got out of jail. And I know_ - _

_-SHUT UP !- she pointed the gun to him and he swallow. _

_-jane ...you know this is wrong- her eyes turned to met mine- you're better- _

_I Remember she dropped her hand and looked at me with empty eyes -no I'm not- she whispered before pointing to her own head and pull the trigger. _

I snapped out of it. The rough sound of the bullet couldn't get out of my head. I turned to the feline next to me and pointed with my head to the crashed bus in front of me- come on my glasses are right there-

At the apartment

Leo hid himself in the blankets. He couldn't even close his eyes. _karai. _it was more like hapless than a torment. He could even hear the name. It was like it was tIpped in his head.

An hour later, he finally found peace. Unfortunately, nightmares didn't let that last.

_Leo, it was that voice again. He found himself in a bridge. The Brooklyn bridge to be exact. He looked around and realized he was standing up, without any pain. _

_-Leo- the voice felt like it was there and it was. He turned around and saw a girl and nit especially a normal girl. It was the same girl that saved him. She was on the floor. Her hand on her stomach that was deeply injured. He ran to her and git in his knees. It was a bullet shot. _

_-don't worry. I'll get you out if here- he assured, but she took his hand, making him look at her face. _

_-you and I know I'm not gonna survive- instead of scared she looked happy- take care them . They 'll need you- _

_Leo shook his head in confusion- what are you talking about_ -_

_-shhhhhh-she whispered and moved her hand to his cheek- never stop believing- her hand dropped and her chest stopped moving. She was dead._

_He got up frightened. His breathing started to get heavier. And then he felt something in his mind. It felt terrible. He clawed his hands in his head and jerked violently. _

_Then pictures got in his mind. Karai was attacking them. The girl carried a baby. A mutant person getting experimented or tortured by the krangs. Karai in top of a building on the edge and stepped forward. _

_The pictures stopped. Then he slowly opened his eyes and he saw everything dark which reminded him of the krang. He turned around and saw a turtle. He was just like him but looked older. He had a black scarf and a bunch of weapons in his shell. _

_-run- his reflection said.-run before the nightmare begins and everyone dies. -_

-GAAAAAAAAHHHH- He jumped off the bed. He tried to atop his breathing and hoped that splinter didn't hear that. He lay down again, with his hands covering his face. But this time he didn't dare to fall asleep.

He waited until the morning came. Then he went to the kitchen table with the help if his sword. He sat down on the chair and rested his hands on his hands.

Master splinter came out of nowhere with a cup of tea on his hand. He put it next to Leonardo. - Maybe this will help you clean your mind. Leo looked up. He had heard.

His master sat across from him- my son what happened out there? -

Leo looked to the ground- people out there are dying master splinter, they.. ..I. . . I was unconscious in a rooftop and this girl found me and she hide me. She told me most of her friends died. -

Splinter raised an eyebrow (he's an expert) -is she alone? -

He shook his head- no she has a friend but unfortunately he's blind. They are just children, ,maybe even younger than me and they have presence worst things that I know-

Splinter rose- I know what your meaning. We have to help. But this is not the moment. I will look for karai- Leo meet his serious glace- don't go out. You understand me Leonardo? -

Leo signed helpless- yes sensei-

-good- and thenhe was gone. Leo only heard the window open and then closed.

_pathetic ,_he thought on himself.

In the streets of New York

-you had to take the glasses! -her cat reclaimed

They were running. A krang ship was behind them with their laser on. -how could I know they changed the pattern? !-she snapped back.

The laser hit a car next to them. Paola turned to the corner and run as fast as she could. The library was about two streets from there.

She saw a alley and a trashcan. She violently turned to the alley and got her cat in the trashcan- sorry for this. - she kept on running until she reached the library. Jake was not there. Her heart pounced faster as she turned around to look for him- Jake! We don't have time! -nothing-

She had to act fast. She got out and saw the ship on the street across. She also saw her cat running to her.

-seriously , leave me there TO DIE !-

-we don't have time! , we have to look for_-it was to late. The ship was already in front of them. She gave up and let everything go. But the sound a he heard wasn't the sound she expected. Something hit the ship. It was a missile. The an explosion that pushed her to the window breaking it.

Her eyes closed every time she tried to open them. A rough sound was the only thing she heard for all lest 2minutes.

She rolled knees and got up slowly and used the building to lean on. She felt dizzy. But she knew the sound was hard enough to others to hear. She had to keep on going. She walked until she reached a building near the docks. She sighed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Leo'spov

I had enough. Splinter has been gone for an hour and nothing. I wanted to go out and search but. ...

I looked down to my leg and stare at it with disgust. -stupid! -I kick it to the wall making the pain of the day- arggg! - I huged my leg and jumped in one leg.

Then I heard an explosion. I got my sword from the floor and hurried to the window. I saw a krang ship exploiting. Something must be happening. I had to make a decision quickly. I took a breath and got to the fire escape and climbed to the rooftops.I hurried to the place of the ship but something stopped me .

A sound. Very quiet sound. I walked walked to the edge and saw a girl on the floor and a cat by her side. This reminded me of my dream last night. I jumped off the roof and land with my hands ands Sat down beside her. I took the bangs out of her face. Soon I realized it was the girl who helped me. She looked different with glasses. Blood was dropping from her forehead.

this wasn't the Brooklyn bridge, and I wasn't a dream. But I still was afraid. I put her in my back and started walking slowly. The pain was there but it was worth it.

I saw the cat and he started following us. I laughed.

-come on. I'll get you out of here-

Well as they say: a life for a life

**_me- so the world is destroyed? -_**

**_Turtles- yup- _**

**_Me- well at least this time they didn't tried to kill Leo. But this ending was awesome and I look forward to man Lisa. space! _**


	7. Not only the krang

**_Me- hi guys still waiting for the next episode. SEASON FOUR! !yay _**

**_Thanks for your supports and reviews _**

Leo Put the girl in the couch waited for his master to come. He Sat down in his bed and realized that the girl's cat was next to him. He watched as the feline curled up by his leg and started to purr. Mikey would love seeing this.

Mikey. He still couldn't believe his brothers were not here. They technically did everything together.

_This is all your fault shredder, if you hadn't come non of this would had happened._

-is all your fault to you know -he heard someone said. He looked up and saw the guy from the dream, in other words,himself.

-you decided to take shredder alone, and this is what happened. Actually- he laughed- you knew all the consequences- he was in front of him with his arms folded in his chest, like he was mas at something. Or someone.

This had to be an illusion, leo thought- are you me? - he stupidly asked

The other one scoffed- ha you'll grow up some day -

-I asked a question- Leo repeated, but this time in threatening mode.

The other put his hands in the air like he was trapped- I'm sorry officer please don't shoot me- he said sarcastically and then laughed . -chill man, yeah I'm you but better. -

Leo raised a brow (like father and son) -In what way ? -

The other one started walking- in any way. Fighting. A better leader- Leo looked amused at Leo- even better at asking Miwa out -this offended him

-but not a better hero- the other one looked down at the couch and saw the girl. He gently got the bangs out of her face. The he looked at Leo but this time he was serious- take care of them all- Leo looked more confused , he blinked but the other one was not there anymore. With the help of his sword, he got to the girl and repeated what the other one had said- but not a better hero-

He tried to remember the dream he just had yesterday, but it felt like a memory he couldn't find . In an instant something cut his thinking.

-LEONARDO! - He got scared and looked back at the bed. The cat was not there .

This was going to be a long explanation.

Karai's pov

I had been captured for 2 days and 13 hours, maybe fourteen and this is what I had learned so far. Shredder is building an underground lab where Baxter would try to control me. I was in that lab.

In a box, like an animal. _Maybe because I'm an animal,_ I thought.

I really don't care what happens to me ;I just don't want shredder using me as a weapon. Again

Leo's pov

-... and that's how she got here- I finish explaining my master. I think that I shouldn't had let the cat in.

-Leonardo I told you not to go outside!_- I interrupted

-master splinter with all the respect, if I didn't went out she would had died. Like if we hadn't went out in our fifteen birthday, the krang would had trapped April- he was in front of me and we both were next to the couch, I which the girl was still laying there asleep.

He signed- yes your right. But if you want to be a great leader you must obey your master_ -

-that's actually true- we heard say. We both turned and saw the girl awake.

There was a moment of silence until she sat up- sooooooo. ... what happened? - she looked at me- I thought you said you had to go-

Splinter looked at me and I sighed- you were on the ground when I found you and had a little blood in your forehead-

I was surprised that she wasn't surprised. I mean a giant rat and a talking turtle? Is not normal

-how many are you? -

-what? -I blinked

-they told me you guys are mutants, and you are not the only ones that I had seen so I'm asking how many are you? -she demanded

Splinter stepped in- we are not sure. The robots that are on the street are called The krangs . They are the ones that mutate-

The cat got out of nowhere and jumped to the couch

-ahi estas! -she hugged her cat and looked at us- look I'm really graceful for saving me and all but I have to go look for my friend- she got up cleaned her glasses with her shirt but then splinter stopped her by putting a had on her shoulder-I don't think this is an appropriate time to go miss- he nodded window , I turned around and saw. going on.

-but I have to look for my friend- she complained

I remembered something- you mean the blind guy? -

She nodded- yeah-

-look I'm looking for someone too but we have to wait- I met her eyes we stred at each other and her eyes told me she wanted to kill me .

-Fine- she looked away.

-so miss what's your name? -

-Paola, but not many people can pronounced so call me seven- she stretched he hand to splinter, and he shook his hand with hers

-very well-

She looked at me and grinned-so what's your name, ninja? -

I look at her amused-leonardo. My name is Leonardo- I never left her eyes. Never mind ,her eye. -so are you gonna tell me what happen to your eye? -

She hesitated for a moment then said- the mutants , but not the people, it was. ...-

I immediately thought it was one of shredder's pets- you don't have to tell me-

She looked at both of us- so, you seem you know those krangs. What you know about them? -

-they are from another dimension and want to take over the world-

She walked to the window and touched the cold surface- since when have you been here? -she whispered

I look at splinter and said- almost 2 months , why? -

-my friend and I were the lone rangers- she chuckled-we separated from the group to survive. We only stated in each area for about a week because we knew that the robots keep looking-

Splinter on mi side tried to figure out what she meant- separated? -he asked.

She sat down in the couch and muttered- yeah. After Jane died, people thought I was a danger. They did not say it but I could read it in their faces. Jake carried alone because _ well he said that I was the only family that he has left -she yawned then laughed- I know I just woke up but. ...-

I knew she was tired and anyway, I had to talk to splinter- is ok, you can rest- she nodded and hugged her her legs and rested her head on the arm of the couch. The cat curled up next to her and began to purr.

I turned to my master. -master splinter I hasten to talk to you- he nodded to the kitchen.

When we were there I begin explaining- we have to help her, she's been trough a lot._- he interrupted.

\- I am not saying we can't help her- he stated.

-she told me about people dying and suffering-

-Leonardo- he began, but I kept going

-she was out there risking her life, while we were sitting here hidding! -

-LEONARDO! - he exclaimed. Finally I let him talk. - I found something- this caught my attention. I followed him to the door and he handed me something. The stick I used to walk .

I asked as I scanned the stick -where did you founded ?-

\- it was close to shredder's lair - his voice turned serious - where did you thought you were going -

I looked up to him in shame , but I did not respond .

He turned away and started walking - I believe the girl save you instead you saved her -

Paola's POV

I acted as I was asleep and heard everything . I idmitatly got curious on what happened. But I had to accept that I needed some sleep . My head was cold and hot tears came out of my eye .

\- you didn't told them about the missile - the cat whispered and I rolled my eyes .

\- I'll do it later now let me sleep - I snapped back . but seriously, what is the worst it could happen ?.

No pov

It was a peaceful night to everyone . Even Leo stopped worrying . Everything was OK until midnight. A luminous light got to Paola and woke her up . She mumbled something and walked towards the window , and before the thought anything else , she heard a loud crack followed by an explosion . This made her jump back and to fall on the floor .

Leonardo was the first one to get to her. - What was that ? The krang ? -

She , still on the floor , shook her head - no -

Another light and crack . This one was more louder . By that time splinter was already there.

-I know I just woke up and you just met me but we have to go- she finally said. She put her backpack on her back and then shouted- cuatro vamonos! -

Leo couldn't understand- what_ what is happening? -

The cat jumped from the couch to the ground- when I was on_ - they heard some blasts. Krang , Leo thought.

She continued- I will tell you later- she ran to the window and he followed her as fast as he could with the stick and splinter behind him .

She looked at them- come on , we have to go- she jumped to the fire escape . we could see krang ships begin destroyed. But how ? . They finally saw a flying thing it was fast and thick and it hit a krang ship ,not far away, which caused an explosion . They saw everything with horror mixed with confusion .

\- I fear this is worst Leonardo - Splinter finally said .

\- come on ! We have to get to the ground - Paola shouted over the noise. Leo was the first one to get down . His leg hurt a bit but that didn't stop him . Paola hump d next and then splinter .

\- we have to hide ! -leo shouted

\- follow me ! I know a place ! - The two ran following Paola .

**_me - I know long time , but the good news is that season 4 is next week and my birthday is coming up - _**

**_Leo - is it me or they said in the nycc that splinter would not be back ? _**

**_Me - who knows Leonardo . Who knows _**


	8. The boats

**_Me- hey guys today is. Black Friday yay! Sorry for the wait I had some problems but here it is chapter 8 ._**

**_No I don't own tmnt yet_**

**_Me-now If you'll excuse me I have to surive the black friday apocalypse - I put on the hat from the walking dead - but dont worry I'll be okay . NOW GET WAY PEOPLE I_ GETTING_ THAT TABOET NO MATTER WHAT -_**

**_Donnie- I think I'll worry about the people intead of her -_**

* * *

They runned into some mutant people but kept going . Neither Splinter or Leonardo knew where the girl was leading them . They finally stopped by a street ,but the sounds and explosions didn' could hear people screaming from the distance , even crying .

Leonardo spoke first -where are going ?-he asked

Paola lead them to a pizzeria ( the one they hide in season 3 ).Leonardo noticed that the windows were bloked by wood tables._could be helpful ,_he thought .They forced the door so it could open and closeit quickly .Splinter helped paola to put a table to the door so it couldn't open. They slowed their breathings.

Paola confesed -i know is not too much but at least we can hide here -

Spliner reminder her - I think you can tell an explination if you could give us one -

Leo looked back and forth to the girl and his master .Paola sighned and looked at Leo - before you found me ,before i fainted ,i was out to lookfor my glasses int the crashed bus . When I found them the robots were alredy there and started chasing me.I lost them and runned back to the libary but my friend was not there. A robot flying thing founded me but something hit it .I was a missile .-She finished explaining .

Leo sat down in a corner of the floor .He looked up to splinter who started to talk -i believe the goverment or the president approved such a thing -Paola nooded and said -yeah,it could be .But that can mean they could destroy New York . I mean the whole robot invasion is here .They don't want it to spreed -

-But then what happens to the people ?- Paola looked down to leo , who asked the question.-just think about it .Thousands of people or billions ?- she stated

Splinter added - in a war ,it doesn't matter what you won .It matters what you sacrifice - Both Paola and Leonardo thought about this and realiced it was true.

The missiles and screams stopped . Paola sat ,too, in the cat quickly curled up to her . The 3 agreeded that they go out at noon .

-But what is the plan ?- asked Paola ,still at little bit confused .

Leo said - Master Splinter , you could look for karai a the south - He looked to the girl -Seven you and i are going to look for your friend north - For the first time that day she smiled - _entendido_(got it )-

I took an eternity to be finally noon .And when it was , they got into the sepparated ways they were told

Leo could feel his leg was healing ,but regardless of that ,it still hurt . Paola saw this -you know you could have your leg like that foreverif you don't rest right ?-

-I have to make some sacrifices-

She looked at him with a sarcastic look- yeah what a real hero- she looked back at the streets

-so where are we going? - he asked eager

-I going with my group is going to be quick- she said,walking and turning in different streets.

He looked worried as he tried to speed up- you know I am a gigantic turtle ,right? - to his surprise she turned confused- oh really I thought you were a frog- he hesitated at her responses but then she laughed- I'm just kidding- she turned and walked again.

\- I'm going in really quick, they should know what is happening in the radios- she told him

-radios? -he asked

_-sip, _I heard last time a sip was going to pick the people or something- she stated . Leo tries to think as the people, moving to survive and looking for hope. But he couldn't stop asking questions- how do you know where are they? - she looked at him and pointed at a mark that was on the wall. It looked like an eagle- see that? , that's our school mascot. They put them in the building they stayed, so nobody gets lost -

-so here are they now? -

-in the medical center or the high school- they kept walking for like half kilometer and then she stopped and told him- stay here. Rest your leg. I coming back- when she was gone. He just sighted helplessly and got in the next building that was open. He sat down and closed his eyes. Still praying that this could only be a nightmare.

Paola was thinking on what she was going to say; she had not felt this feeling before. Scared to death but happy at the same time. She heard something behind and she quickly turned. It was the cat.

-oh so now you get here- she rolled her eyes and turned to walk again and the cat responded.

-I was following the giant mouse. He really looked worried and delicious- he said in both

amusement and sincerity at the same time

-well ,who ever they are looking for has to be important- she thought about the turtle, Leo. She felt sorry for him, but did not know how to cheer him up. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the hospital sing. She took a big apprehensive breath and walked in.

She looked around and saw a complete mess. Papers everywhere and computers on the floor. But then, in less than a second she hard a click. She slowly turned around, afraid to see what was the noise.

Then she saw a men with a rifle that was directly pointing at her. She gasped and stepped back. She took big breaths before saying- is this how they threat children in New York? -

The man looked dead serious at her- you can be one of those &amp;#!$?$ robots- she quickly responded- I'm not one of them. I come from a Texas school that was on a field lesson- he lowered the rifle- your one of the field trip guys? - she nooded

He pointed up- level 3 - she nodded and tried to calm down as she walked to the stairs . The cat followed her - whoa that was close- he told her. At that point she started wondering if she was turning crazy.

After a few steps , she got to the door that had a 3 on top . She took a breath and pushed the door open .

Idmideately , she saw more than 30 kids at once . She later smiled as she saw a bunch in the Corner horsing around. She walked in silence so nobody would notice her , and no one did . Well , not until she got close to the bunch .

\- Seven?! - they called and she nodded . In less than a second they started hugging her and saluting her with their fists . The cat , too , was welcomed by one of the girls wh took him.

\- we thought you were dead - a boy stated before messing up her hair . Sh laughed- no, - she said - this Christian is immortal - she said chuckling and everyone laughed .

\- no but seriously - the boy continued - the teachers told us you were toasted beach use you got out of the group warne d us that we should never get out of the hospital -

She smirked and raised a brow - did you seriously believed that ?-

They all looked at each other - well , at first we didn't . But when jake was not with you and the bombings _- Paola interrupted

\- perenme , perenme , perenme ( wait , wait, wait ) Jake ? - she asked

The boy nodded - we founded him when the bombings started _-

\- were is he ? - she demanded

The girl who took the cat responded quickly- two doors of the corner, but seve_-Paola didn't let her finish because she was already running to the door. She opened it quickly and stopped to see if it was him. And indeed, he was, sitting in the hospital bed, his back to her. To her surprise, he shouted- I said to leave me alone! -

She called with confusion- Jake? - At hearing her voice he turned and asked- Paola? - his accent at saying her name was always amusing to her bit this time it was different.

-are you ok? - she asked. At not hearing a response she sat next to him and sat red at him( although he couldn't see her) -Jake? - she asked again.

More silence came to fill the room. She sighed- well, if you don't want to say anything, I will start talking- she knew it was time. It was time to him to know. - your sister killed herself because_ - he interrupted.

-I know- his cheeks and nose quickly got red . His eyes filled with tears. Although she didn't do this to him a lot, she hugged him.

\- we are going to get through this- they broke apart and she smirked- Jake, can I tell you _something?_ \- he nodded- you have a mest up family- they both chuckled.

\- wow seven, wow- they heard someone in the door. Paola turned and saw the whole squad in a bunch.

-is that you guys? - Jake smiled

A boy replied in sarcasm- no we are the _migra- _everyone laughed. Paola sat up and pointed at Jake- bow that I know you are ok- she turned to the squad- you guys tell me when the ship is coming -

The oldest replied - the radios said in more or less than a month -

-thank yooou - she said casual before starting to back away . -And we are you going ?- one of them asked

She turned - someone is waiting for me - they seemed confused - He needs me to look for someone . He really slow as a turtle . - she laughed and said in sarcasm - and he says he is a ninja - she got to the door and called for the cat -_cuatro !-_she left .

The squad still seemed confused - it is me or was she a little weird ?- the cat jumped and ran where paola left . No one seemed to inderstand except jake . He smiled s_he is with the mutant , _he thought .

Leonardo woke up for the sunlight that finally hit his face . He ignored and turned to fall asleep again . Unfortunely for him , a voice started calling him - _hey levantate ! Leonardo - _then he heard a groan then his name again but in Spanish . He groaned - seven you told me rest .Please - he heard a sigh then he heard her say - well , the ships are already here ._ai te whacho_ ( see you later ) -

He idmeadetely sat up , the he saw her laughing . He rolled his eyes - how is the happiness ?- he asked

She smiled - I found jake - she pointed at him - now is your turn . Who are you looking for ?- she helped him up

\- well...-he began - she is Japanese , knows martial arts , beautiful golden eyes ...-he stopped and started at Paola , who was raising a brow .

\- is it your girlfriend? - she asked and he shook his head as he grabbed he stick and followed her . She smiled - so you got friend zoned ?-

\- no . Ok maybe - he admitted . She tapped her hand on his shoulder - don't worry . A lot of girls do that but, she may like you I mean you look adorable -

He stopped walking - a a adorable ?- she nodded - yeah . Instead of an assassin , you look like those huggable bears you like to share feelings with -

He replied - but I'm a turtle - she looked at him with an amusing look - at asking her out - he was speechless - how did yo_-

-you just told me - she exploted into laughter . He rolled his eyes .

\- ok ok ok_ya voy a parar ( I'm going to stop ) _so continue -

He did - well , she is not nessesary human . _well she was but she got mutated - this got her attention - she is now ...- he took a breath - a gigantic snake -

Paola's eye and eyepatch widen into plates , then fell . Her reaction was so shocked that when she turned to see him , she accidentally slapped him .

She took his shoulders and started shaking him - _Ella es rosa !? Con ojos verdes!? Dime algo ! ( is she pink !? Does she have green eyes !? Tell me something !)- _Leo took a moment to know what was going she saying - wait have you seen her ?!- She nodded - yeah . She saved me and my friend from those pinky terminator thingies -

\- whoa the krang !?- now the rolls changed . He took her by her arms and started shaking her - where !? Where did you saw her !?- She got out of his arms by kicking him in his stomach ( or shell) he fell in the floor and groaned in pain .

\- I don't know !- she snapped - that was like a month ago !-

**POOMM**

The sound was loud and it scared both of them . Leonardo talked first - seven ? When are the boats coming ?-

She hesitated to respond - in about a month -

**POOOOWWWWW**

This one was louder - that's if they don't explote this place first -

* * *

**me - hi guys I know is been a little late but i will try to update more frequently . So it seems like Leo and Paola are in trouble what would happen next ? **

**Until next time **


	9. Jets

**_me - happy holidays guys ! It was the best month of the year ( star wars !)_**

**_Leo in the background - star trek !-_**

**_Me getting red - don't you ever say those wicked word copy caters in your whole ife !. Jeez-_**

* * *

Paola got his hand to help him up , He ried to reach for his stick but she pulled his hand tighter .

\- no- she said - we have to get out of here fast - leo , ignoring the pain , was pulled to an alley to get cover . The explosions were getting closer . - what is an wrong with this guys ? - she asked

Leo had enough of it - I have to see what are they even doing - she looked at him with horror hen she shooked her head

\- are you crazy?- she shouted silently - we are going to get shoot ...- she looked at him deeply . In his mind he had the picture of his dream earlier . She was the one who died in the bridge , the one who was calling him when he was unconscious. - _Leo_? - she said his name in Spanish, trying to understand his expression.

\- no seven , I'm not asking you to come - with all the forces he got , he got up , jumped to the fire escape , and climed to the roof . In the floor , paola was staring at the direction the turtle left .

_\- en que me eh metido ? ( _what did I get to ? ) - she whispered to herself ; she heard a purr , and she saw her cat trying to poke her nose . - come on Paola . You know he needs you , and you need him too . - he said

She shook her head as she heard another explosion - no I can't ,believe me -he rolled his eyes - you have gone through worse . Remember in Mexico when _- she cut him up . - don't remind me of that - she said as she turned to roof again .

Leo saw were the explosions were coming from . He saw krang ships shooting at missiles and missiles exploting them . The noise was terrible . He started to breathe faster and he heard nothing but his breathing . Then his heart stopped when he saw a jet in the distance .He smiled when he saw It was heading towards TCRI and that the jet launched missiles towards it . _At least they know where they come from , _he thought.

However , his smile broke when he saw a krang ship throw a laser towards the jet . He noticed that the engines were damaged and that it loosed control . The jet started falling , and unfortunately , it was heading towards his direction . He could not move , nor react , until someone pulled him down .

-LOOK OUT ! - for a moment he thought it was Raphael , but he only saw Paola , or as he called her , seven .

The jet crashed in the next building , destroying almost half of it . She looked at him - next time _te dejare que te hagan sopa de tortuga ( _I will let them make you turtle soup) - she told him aggressively.

\- hey I didn't know jets were here ! - leo snapped . She looked offended- ha! Aren't ninjas supposed to be wise and think fast? - she snapped back

\- I'm just 16 , I sill have a lot to learn !- he said defensively. She got up and raised her hands - well little kid - she said sarcastically - I'm just 13 and I think have seen death more than you ! -leo was shocked , but before he could say something , they heard groan . They both turned to the jet that fell down .

She helped him up - come on -she jumped down to the fire escape and started climbing down . Leo followed her slowly, remembering his pain . In his way down , he saw Paola, with the cat by her side trying to open the glass of the jet that was literally in the middle of the building . When he was on the ground , he picked up his stick that was on the street . He looked at her .

-what are you doing ? - he asked looking up at her . She kept trying - well , - she said - I can't leave him here - she turned to him - could you help me ? Or are you gonna stand there and watch? - he smiled . -I think I will stay here -

_-Leonardo, te rompere el otro pie si no me ayudas ( _Leonardo, I will break your other leg if you don't help me ) - He laughed as he heard her threat - ok , ok . I don't know what you said , but I know is something bad - He climed up to the jet and took a look .

-Even if we pull together , this thing would not open .- He assured - we need something bigger-

-or we could break the glass- Paola suggested . She gained his confusion - how ? -

**booom!**

They heard a bomb and it was close . Close enough to make them deaf

-Looks like we have to hurry up - Paola got her backpack out and started taking out things and throwing them out . One of them nearly hit the cat , who hissed. She she reached a hammer .

-Remind me to never get you mad - he told her . With all he forces she got , she hit the glass and it shattered , but not into pieces . She tried again , and this time it made a crack .

**BOOOM!**

They both groaned of the noise and the cat hissed . She looked at him - okay , help me this time -she told him and he nodded . They put their right hands in the holder of the hammer , and the left one in the back of it .

-okay , one...-she started

-two...-he continued

-three!-They both said at the same time . The hitted the glass and pushed . Finally the glass broked and they boht got the man out . He looked young , maybe 25 . Paola got her backpack a as her cat got in it . Then they started lifing the guy helped her as much as he could , but he couldn't ignore the pain this time .

-Ugh-she complained of he guys weight -does the air force give the guys an entire cow or what ?-

They finally got the guy out of the building and put him in the alley . Leo Idmideately sat down o rest his leg .

-So , what do we do with him ? - She asked Leo. He started thinking -Maybe to the hospital your friends are -

-good idea , but are we going to lift him up all the way over there ? - she said as she noticed his leg .

-maybe you'll need some help - someone in the roof said . The teens looked up and saw master splinter , who jumped to the ground .

-Master Splinter ! -Leonardo said both happily and releaved . Splinter looked both at Leo the at paola. -Don't worry sir . I took care of him - she assured

He old rat smiled -let take this man out of here -

Making sure nobody saw them , they did . Then they hide and they watched as a couple of men , the teaches, took him inside .

Finally leo asked splinter about karai-so master splinter had any luck? - he asked with anxiety, but his face fell down when he saw his master started shaking his head - My son , the news are no good-

-What do you mean ?-leo asked

Splinter signed - I fear that Shredder has capture her . I Tried ... but ... - Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder , demonstrating he understands. But in the inside , he was dying in his anger , sadness and range .

-so who is that shredder ? - paola asked - don't get me wrong ,but I just learn English and I think a shredder is a thing that cuts paper ... mmmmm. Or was that a blender? - the master and the turtle both chuckled at the girl's confusion .- He was an old friend of mine . Who grew in jealousy of me , but that's for another day-

The three looked at each other . Then they disapear in the darkness .

Karai's pov

3 days 15 hours , 20 minutes .

I don't know what to say ; I dont know what to think . I'm human again . It feels... great ... but miserable at the same time. I can't be with my family , I can't be free .

I was in a bed , hancuffed . I was in a hospital robe instead of my armor . The room was white and quiet , I wish my soul was like that . I curled up in my knees and started to cry without even knowing.

I Tried to escape but the chains of the handcuffs were hard . Baxer came in a while ago with shredder to see me ; they thought I was asleep, but I listened to all they said .

\- did it made secondary effects ? - I heard shredder ask . Baxer buzzed - No masszzter , I only need one more chemical to finiszzh -

I heard shredder to be satisfied - very well , I will send tigerclaw ..- I heard a squezze -do not fail me this time stockman , or you'll regret it -

I heard some footsteps -master - it was tigerclaw - the rat is here -

_father , _ I thought

-GET ALL THE FOOLS TO FIGHT !- I started to breathe faster and harder .

I was understanding everything now . The night I went to spy on shredder , they had said something about controlling me . I feared the worse . It seems that all I can do now is wait

No pov

The 3 Were back at the Pizzeria . They closed the door as Paola took out something from her backpack , it was a map .

-were you get all this things ? - leo asked

\- founded in the library- she unfolded it and began to draw and plan what was going on .- The jets fired at TCRI , that's were the krang hideout is . -Leo stated . Paola drew some planes in the upper part of the map, then circled TCRI . -What's next ?- she asked .

\- shredder's lair is right here - Spliner pointed a building in the south part in the map .

\- Anything else I need to know? - she asked and they shook their heads - well I'm hungry .. ... - she got up . And went to the kitchen part of the Pizzeria and looked for something .

\- sir ! , could you help me here ? -paola shouted . Master splinter looked at Leo - go rest my son - he started walking to the kichen

Leonardo nodded and sat down in the floor , it was cold . He saw Paola getting to her backpack and hen getting out a blanked . She walked to Leo and give it o him - I will let you borrow this - she put it over him . Then she walked away .

He slowly closed is eyes and felt something furry . He looked down and saw her cat , sleeping next to him . He smiled and looked up . _karai , I promise you , you'll be in the family soon . And my brothers too . The family would be complete soon ._

In the kitchen , splinter looked for something to make some tea . In the other hand , paola was looking for something to make soup or something to eat

\- sir , could you help find tomatoes or _tortillas? -_ she asked

\- seven ... you can call me master Spliner - they kept looking

Paola looked down next to the stove - founded tomatoes! Wait I'm going for my backpack- she got it , then got something out of it -_arroz(_rice) the only food that I hate-she sighed - well what did you found master splinter ? -

\- bread , cheese ...-

She looked up a him - so you are _Leonardo's_ father ? - she asked in curiosity . He looked down at her - actually 16 years ago , when i was a human ,i bought him and his brothers in the pet store but then the krang mutated us -

She looked amazed - _pereme pereme (__wait wait ) _you were a human ? And _Leo _has brothers ? - Master Splinter nodded -cool ... she whispered as she got back to look for food .

\- nothing . Looks like we can only make pizza . Did you got something in mind ? - she looked up at him

He made a mmmmm sound -I was hoping to make some tea -

She smiled - well you're lucky because ...- she took out some things frome her backpac until she found a plastic bag . She opened and took out big leaves .- This are eucalipto . My mother gave them to me to make tea .-

\- very well , that can make Leonardo feel better -splinter agreed . Paola kept smiling , this made her feel like home - I look for a container and you find water -. Luckily they founded what they were looking for .

Splinter put the water in the container , and Paola put the container in the stove . -whoa! I can't believe there is gas - she said . Then, she put the leaves when the water was warm enough .

Splinter looked at Leo , who was asleep in a blanket and a cat . Paola said - Looks like the person you guys are looking for is someone important to him -

\- indeed , it is an important person to us - he said sighing. She looked at him and asked in curiosity - who is she exactly? -

Splinter raised a brow by knowing that she was a female - did Leonardo told you about her ? -

\- well , before he told me about her , she rescued me from the robots_ I mean the krang , actually , she saved a lot of people - she said remembering the moment.

Splinter started thinking about karai , ow she never had the chance and time to be with the family. He just kept wondering, when that day will come .

\- so are you gonna answer? - he looked down at the girl who interrupted his thoughts . He took a big breath and answered .

\- my daughter-


	10. Keep distracted

_**hello guys we are almost in the middle of this story . Is going to be great! **_

_**Leo - if you say so - he said disinterested**_

_**Me - how come you are always like that ? Aren't you supposed to be cute , wise and adorable at making decisions ? - **_

_**Leo - hey I'm aproduct of your imagination! What were you expecting? -**_

_**Me-2007 Leonardo !- i said looking at the poster of TMNT 2007**_

Paola's pov

Thousands of thoughts and theories ran in my head. She is his daughter? But Leonardo has a crush on her ? I had to bite my tongue to keep in my curiosity.

I have never seen situations this before . In fact, I didn't even know this could be done . Another fact , I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT PEOPLE CAN BE MUTATED! The questions kept repiting and repeating in my head like a burden inside of me .

But in the end , something told me I have to help this people. They seemed lost and tired , like sheep that lost the herd .They seemed to be looking for something, maybe peace or just happiness.

I rushed my thoughts to try to make the pizza as I watched the mouse , or master splinter, gently woke leo up to give him the tea . Something in their eyes I could see that I've never seen before. Not even when my dad came after being 6 months away for work .

I finish doing my rice and the pizza . I had always hated rice , and more when my mom putted in my chicken soup . The thing is that I have no option. I cannot eat more than once slice of pizza . It is not that i hate it , is just that i can't eat it . I put the part of the rice in one plate , and other part into the other (after i washed the plates first of course ).

When I went to tell them it was time to eat, I found master splinter sitting down drinking his tea . He looked thinking and kind of depress in some way.I sat down next to him in the table , putting down the 2 plates . -so master splinter, what do you want to eat ?. I have red rice and pizza .-

\- i would prefer rice ,thank you -i gave him the plate and a fork , and he started eating . I nodded my head towards Leo , who was still sleeping . - shoukd i wake him up ?- i ask him

Master splinter didn't look at me -he has to rest to gain forces -he looked sad , but he just keep eating . I just couldn't help to ask - where are his brothers?-

He stoped - i believe that you are asking too many questions - i felt embarrased .- i'm sorry , i was just con_- . He began laughing -is okay , you may ask him when he wakes up - he assured me and i responded - i will- i started eating my own plate. Yup , i hate rice .

Silence filled the room , and little by little , i started blacking out . I cant fall asleep , i thought . I lifted my head and saw master splinter finishing his plate of rice . -you cook very good , i suppose you had a very good teacher - he suddendly said

\- yeah , my mother started teaching me when i was ten . In those days , when i had no school , i used to be left alone in my house for hours until she came . I used to cook all my meals - i said remembering the moments , and tried to compare them with this onces , but they are completly different.

I finished my plate too . - so what's the plan ?- i asked as i took the 2 plates - you know to save your daugther -

He got up and putted his band behind his back - shredder always used my daugther as a weapon to destroy me . I predict he is not going to change that . I'm going to his lair to see what they behold to my daughther - he said . I wanted to protest , but i didn't knew this people . Maybe he is right . I let out a sigh ,but before he leaved , he said- you must not tell Leonardo about this . I heard te door opened and closed , and took the plates to the kitchen . I heard a groan before i ooked back at _Leonardo_ and saw he was waking up . I walked to him and thought what i would say about splinter . _Just keep him distracted Paola,_ I thought .

\- wow , el bello durmiente finaly got up - i said sarcatically as i helped him up .

\- where is master splinter ?- he asked . I lifted my shoulders to tell him i had no idea . I hated lying . It was against my convictions .

I got him to a chair in the table - i made rice and pizza , you hungry ?- i asked him , and he smiled - pizza would be great - he said .

Maybe i can ask him now, and keep him distracted - ok , but first tell me. What is splinter to you ?- he struggled - he is like a father to me - he said . - ok another question . - i started calm-ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT ?- I shouted

\- seven , lower your voice down , what are you talking about ?- he pleaded

I just couldnt believe it - she is his daugther ! - i whispered and he sighed - don't you think i know ? - he sounded sad - the thing is that i fell for her before i knew it . She was with the bad guys , and i tried to make her good . Then after a while , master splinter told me she was his daugther . I tried everything , but she can't get out of my mind . Then she got mutated -

I still can't believe it - i'm so confused right now . Oh yeah - i said remembering - where are your brothers ?- i asked

\- i dont know -he said - me and karai started looking after the invasion , but we havent found them - i noticed his hands were made into a fist but who is karai? - And know she is captured AGAIN . When is that guy going to leave us alone ?- he putted his elbows in the table , covering his face with his hands . I could see he was desperate .

\- hey ,it will be okay . I will go get your pizza - i said as i patted his back (or shell) . I saw the cat following me . When we were in the kitchen i whispered -seriously , you creep me out sometimes . 3 min i don't know about you , and the next second you are next to me - cuatro (the cat ) seemed like he didn't care and didnt say anything . - well , i guess i'm cured - i thought out loud releaved .

\- is actually nothing , i got it from family - he said and i rolled my eyes . - if i survive , i'm going to a mental hospital - i said groaning as i got the plate and a knive .

\- fine - i heard him say - i'll act like a normal cat. Miau! - i rolled my eyes and started walking to Leo.

I putted the plate down , and say that leo was in the same position i left him . I started to shake him - leo ! Come on ! Is not the end of the world -i took his hands out of his face - yet - i heard him say .

His eyes were red and irritated . We looked into each other's eyes for a moment , then he stared at the pizza- wow , did you cook this ?- he asked

\- yep - with the knive , i cutted the pizza into slices . He took one , and bitted it - i think mabey i putted too much cheesse or tomato- he shook his head . -what are you talking about ? This is delicious ! - he tookanother bite then another one . Men , im going to work at dominos one day .

eo gave me a slice in a friendly manner and i gratefully took it . I took a bite , and i have to admit , im going to break my record of eating pizza , which is 2 slices.

\- so , sir leonardo - i said playfully - what do you like most about this girl...- i said wanting to know her name

\- k_karai - he said nerviously - actually , i got that wrong , Miwa is her real name -he gets more nervous

I started laughing - wow . I feel bad for you - i get up and moved my hands like if i was reading an advertising - a boy falling in love with his own sister -i said in a news reporters voice .

\- wow seven wow . You are really a help - he says in a sarcastic voice . I laugh more - youre welcome - i said

He seemed annoyed - ok ok . What about you miss i_like_to_make_fun_of_unfortnate_people?-

I got shock by the question , but i hided it . I hate distracting- well ,i don't have a boyfriend ,but i do have a list of people i have friendzoned and another list of people i like - i said crossing my arms . He looked at me suspisious then raised a brow . Then i did it too . We stared at each other as if was a staring contest

\- seriously ?- he asked in annoynce . I sigh - yep , my mom told me if a had a boyfriend ,she will send me back to Mexico -

His eyes widened - you are an inmigrant?!- He shouted . Wow i cant believe it.

\- WHAT ? NO!- i said pushing him - i was born here , and live with my dad who is a recident !- i said pushing him again - is just that my mom send me here a year ago -

He laughed as he saw my anger - I'm just kidding , anyway it doesn't matter now-

I agreed with him - yep, we are all going to die - i said helpessly

-seven - he said warning me . - you know what?- i told him as i took another bite .-im going to fix your leg right now- i said as if i was a formal doctor .

He looked curious - how are you going to fix my broken knee ?-

\- is not broken , is dislocated - i corrected him , remembering the time i dislocated mine . - And i am going to relocated it . It will be painful though.- i said streching my knuckles .

He looked scared - WOW ! Wow .- he said stoppig me , then he raised a brow - dont you think master splinter has been out for a really long time ?- OH GOD . _Just act normal woman!_i laughed - yeah , watever scary cat - cuatro ( who has been all this time sleeping in the floor ) hissed at me - not you !- i told him .

Leo now looked worried- no , seriously seven , why splinter leaved ?- he asked . I didn't know what to say , so i struggled - what do you mean ?- i told him , trying to act like i don't know.

\- i mean , any particular reason - after he said that i started thinking what to say - well mmmmm- after a moment , i gave up - We were talking if he had any plan to save his daughter - i told him firmly . However , his expresion was no the one i expected , thank God . His head lowered - i can't save her . Splinter can get killed by shredder ,game over . -

\- are there any more ninjas ?- i asked to help out .

\- no, unless you mean shredder's foot clan - i laughed in my mind beacause of the name .

I thought of something else -are there any more mutants ?- i waited , and his respose was a smile

\- actually there are -

That's all i needed to hear to get out of this mess . I took his stick and gave it to him , what are we waiting for then ?- i told him.

Today is going to be a long day .


	11. Tigerclaw

**_me - hi guys , yep i"m still alive to annoy you -_**

**_Leo- just go to the fic -_**

**_"Before watching earth's last stand "_**

**_I ignore him - the triceratons have all the pieces ! I just don't get why they didn't destroyed the pieces while they had them -_**

**_Leo- maybe because we needed all the pieces to destroyed ?-_**

**_I still ignore him - I think fugitoid's secret is that he created the heart of darkness ... or maybe he the bad guy after all . well I mean , they already killed splinter , nickelodeon could do something like that and we will not be surprised -_**

_" after watching it _

_Me- what in the world? -_

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING !_**

* * *

-okay so you know a giantic turtle with spikes ,and a cocodrile ?- paola was asking as they walked through the side walk . She had her backpack on , which _cuatro_, the cat , was sleeping .

Leonardo nodded . He couldn`t believe his leg was healing so fast . Though , it still hurt . Paola , or as he called her seven , was actually helping . Even if it meant walking miles to save her . Something told him the vision he had a couple of nights ago , will become real . He had to do something to stop it .

\- you have any idea where they are ?- she asked . She ,too, had her secrets . She hated it .

Leo thought for a moment ; He tried to mainly think about the invasion , then he remembered . - Leatherhead was with master splinter during the invasion . He told me a couple of weeks ago .- seven tried to help him by thinking for options - What were they doing during the invasion ?- she asked.

\- fighting shredder ,of course - he responded , then he added - but then , shredder throwed splinter to the sewers like me . I still don't know what exacly happened to Leatherhead -

They took a turn in the corner to find a woman slowly walking . Unfurtunely , when she saw Leo , she started screaming . Seven , with her eyes half lowered , asked - do i shut her up?- and the turtle responded - no , i'm already used to it - he too , because the woman's screamings were annoying , had his eyes half lowered .

Soon after , the woman began runnung away , which made her fall in the process . This earned a laugh of the 13-year-old . The woman got up , and started screammming again as she runned .

Seven quickly broke the silence - shoud we keep on going ?- and Leo responded quickly - yes -

Then everything was quiet . It almost looked like if the whole city was deaď . Nothing but cars crashed and left alone and the ground was broken . The 2 also notice some spikes of purple and green ice covering some spots in the road , Leo actually reconized them .

\- They are turning earth into dimension x - he whispered to himself .

The next moments were quiet , as if an ocean of thoughts and silence filled the streets . But hen , something literally filled the streets . It was like fog but it was abundant. Everything semmed normal , but then seven started coughing .

She couldn't stop . I was so bad that she actually fell on her knees . Leonardo wanted to help her but , he too , started coughing . It was hard o breathe for both . Leo then realized that this was not fog , it was poison .

And just like the girl , he let go of his stick and fell on the ground . His eyes were irritated now . _there must be somewhere to take cover , _he thought . He looked both ways , but mostly all the stores' windows in the street were broken . He thought that they were going to die . Well ,until someone grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the streets .

_what is she doing ? ,_ He thought . Then he saw the manhole in the ground . _Of course, the sewers ,_he told himself in his mind . He got down to help her open it . He suddendy felt adredalie rush in his veins and his knee no longer hurt . When the manhole ws open , they jump right in . They had just made it .

When they were on the ground , Seven didn't hesitated to close the manhole . They were both breathing hard and desepeartely ,as if they had just came back from the death . They both stood were they were , breathing heavily , not knowing what to think or feel about this .

_-no ! Don't do this !-_

Leo persuaded himself to think master splinter was okay . But then , the burden of not doing anything hit him again . All those people outside ,crying and screaming ,and he couldn't do anything . He felt like a coward , hidding and only caring for his own skin, while hundreds were dying out there . What wil anybobody think of him . _what will his own brothers think of him?. _

_-is not their fault don't do this ! -_

* * *

-then tell me where the turtles are ?- shredder demanded

Karai was begin hold by foot bots ,hot tears covering her cheeks . Her make up was gone and her hair was a mess . -they are not here - she whispered with range .

Shredder looked at her in the eyes- i don't believe you- he finally said .

-you are a monster - that was all she said . Suprisingly ,it hurt shredder. He already knew he was a monster , but hearing it from the little girl he raised ,hurt.

-take her to her room - he ordered the footbots nd they did . Then shredder turned to stockman , who ws there the whole time - is the gas secure ?- he ksed

\- yesss , it would only make ppeoplessss unciouzzss- the fly asured

\- well then - shredder said- send tigerclaw -

* * *

\- we need to get out of here - Leo told seven , who was sitting and stroking her cat .

\- we can't go out there - she whispered .

-the gas is disappearing already . it can be safe- Leo pointed out

She looked at him- I mean, we can't go out on the streets.- she said. Then Leo remembered, the sewers, home.

\- I know where we can go- he finally said.

* * *

Jack kurtzman walked around the room , thinking, _will this work ?._ He had to stop the krang , but he couldn't do it alone. He needed a team , yet the turtles where no where to be found .

He sighed as he putted his thoughts together , then he looked at the mutants in the back of the room . - is time - he informed

* * *

\- are we there yet ? - seven asked once again .She was tired and hungry and was helping a giant turtle walk .

To her disappointment , he shook his head . She let out a lazy groan escape out of her lips and looked behind her - are you ok there, _cuatro?_\- she asked the cat , who was walking behind them .

\- turn here - Leonardo told her and she obeyed , but she suddenly stopped . - what's wrong ? - he asked and she Idmideately shush him and started to look around . _tap tap tap . _it was the sound of footsteps in water and it was not far. _krang, _Leo thought.

They moved to the side of the tunnel , waiting . Leonardo slowly got his katana out , trying to not make any sound . _Tap , Tap ,Tap . _it was there , he could even hear the robotic sounds they made .

Leo closed his eyes ,took in his pain in the leg as he got a big breath ,and turned to meet the krang .Without hesitation , the krang started shooting the turtle with their laser guns.

Then he opened his eyes . Everything was clear . Before the laser even got to hit him , he was already spinning in the air ,destroying the first robot . When he hit the ground , 2 more were already destroyed . As he finished them , Seven stared at him with a curious look , like something was wrong with him .

Leo was breathing fast . He once again felt the adrenaline in his body . When he realized hedestroyed all the krangs , he let go of his katana an fell unconscious on the cold floor . Seven's cat jumped in suprise .

Seven ran to him -_no no no no , no me hagas esto Leonardo ( dont do this to me Leonardo) -_she pleaded desperately, but witout use . He was not going to wake up in a long time .

\- so what do we do now?- she heard her cat ask . She sighed and responded - we'll wait -

* * *

Tigerclaw was now more prepared than ever . He knew the mision had to be accomplished ; he needed to end this already .

He was jumping from roof to roof with some footbots following him . The gas was still in yhe streets , so he had a mask on .

There was a few people sleeping in the streets , but not who he has looking for . He made an impatient grunt as he ordered the footbots to go norh. After they were gone , he ran in the opposite direction .

He _had_ to end this .

* * *

Splinter never expected this from shredder . He already had took his wife and daughter , why did he wanted the whole city ? . It was a question in a milion .

He had made it in a building before the gas got to him . Like Leonardo , he was tired of hidding , tired of making excuses . He wanted his daughter , he wanted his sons . And more importantly , he wanted justice from Shredder.

-one of this days ,Saki , i will end this -

* * *

Seven heard steps here and there , but didn't encounter something or someone. The minutes turned into hours as she waited for the reptilian to wake up . She was looking at the robots with the krangs missing . She wanted to know how they worked and how to control them.

She had heard leonardo grunt and groan , but she never bother him or wake him up . She knew he had a difficult and tough life.

-karai ... - she heard him say . _he really is in love with her ,_she thought.

Everything was fine until she heard a strage noise , acat noise to be exact. -was that you ? - she asked her cat who shook his head . Then she heard some sniffing coming through the manhole in the surface . She got up to listen more clearly . That was when she heard it ,

I finally found you , ... turtles ! - the one making the noise opened the manhole , revealing himself . It was not a human , but a giant tiger . S see ven let out a gasp as she looked over to Leonardo , who was on the floor beside her .

-_Leonardo!-_she reached to him , trying to wake him up . She slapped him a couple of times , but he remain unconscious . Gas started to come in , making her cough . She felt a giant hand on her shoulder . She fearfully looked up and saw the tiger's face , that was covered with a gas mask. She screamed and stepped back .

The tiger laughed - is this the new cub on the turtles ? - he asked . He looked down at the sleeping turtle . Seven knew what his intentions were , so she tried to distract him . - I will call it more like a babysitter . I mean they are all injured and down - he turned to her . She hated lying , but she tought it will be better if he thought Leo's brothers where still here . - and who has to take care of them ? , Me -

The tiger slammed her to the wall , making her fall to the ground . _great going there , _she thought to herself . The gas was not helping either.

He called the footbots to him , saying he had found a turtle . He carried Leonardo to the surface then she heard a tud . What suprised her is that he came back for her . He was trying to get her to the surface, but her cat was scratching his feet . The tiger just simply kicked the cat away .

He carried her to what it seemed like a motorcycle . She saw a couple of men dressed in black ._so they are shredder's soldiers. _Then she heard him say - somebody else is here -

-mutanimals attack ! - then everything went black.

* * *

_**Me - finally!. Sorry for the wait . Hope you enjoy it .if you are annoyed or mad because I'm in there ruining the story, don't worry , I won't be there for a while . MUAHAHHAHA! **_

_**Leo - you are seriously foreshadowing yourself ? -**_

_**Me -whatever . If you have comments , questions , just ask in he reviews . SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**_


End file.
